Rabbit Wand
Version 3+ = 250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I, II & IV |type = Rod |requirement = 348 MST |stars = 9 |special = Chaos |ATP = 120-230 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 48 |MST = 45 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0}} |-| Versions 1 & 2 = 250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I & II |type = Rod |requirement = 650 MST |stars = 9 |special = Chaos |ATP = 541-632 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 112 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0}} : "The rabbit's head on the tip of this cane looks very cute. People often use this cane as an accessory." : — In-game description Rabbit Wand is a rare rod-type weapon found in Phantasy Star Online. There are several ways to acquire this weapon. The most common method was by hunting holiday rappies. Egg Rappy had a chance of dropping an Easter Egg that may have contained this weapon among several others. See the drop chart for a listing of where to find it outside of the holidays. Rabbit Wand can only be equipped by FOmarl and FOnewearl. When its special attack is used on the enemy, the weapon will attempt to confuse the target if the attack hits. Drop Chart Rabbit Wand, outside of the Easter holiday season, is a decently rare weapon in Phantasy Star Online. Its small drop pool is mitigated by the fact that the section IDs that can encounter it usually procure it from a rare enemy. Version 3 and Above Version 3+ includes the enhanced versions of the standard game that was rereleased onto the GameCube, XBox, and PC-exclusive Blue Burst. Versions 1 and 2 Versions 1 and 2 are the original Dreamcast releases of the game. There was also an original PC version that falls into this category but should not be confused with the Version 3 Blue Burst expansion pack. These versions had items with wildly different stats compared to the most recent releases, and it was because of balancing issues that some items were banned on the official online servers while they were operational. Not only were stats different, but rare item drop locations were as well. The following is Rabbit Wand's original drop chart. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Rabbit Wand has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. A/T Swap Perm Pso ep3 arlan.png|Arlan|link=Arlan Pso ep3 rabbit wand.png|Rabbit Wand|link=Rabbit Wand Pso relmitos bust crop.png|Relmitos|link=Relmitos Pso ep3 rika claw.png|Rika's Claw|link=Rika's Claw (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 twinkle star.png|Twinkle Star|link=Twinkle Star TP Power Pso ep3 alive aqhu.png|Alive Aqhu|link=Alive Aqhu Pso ep3 brave hammer.png|Brave Hammer|link=Brave Hammer Pso ep3 caduceus.png|Caduceus|link=Caduceus Pso ep3 csorcerer cane.png|C-Sorcerer's Cane|link=Sorcerer's Cane Pso ep3 dark bridge.png|Dark Bridge|link=Dark Bridge Pso ep3 fatsia.png|Fatsia|link=Fatsia Pso ep3 gal wind.png|Gal Wind|link=Gal Wind (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 hildebear cane.png|Hildebear's Cane|link=Hildebear's Cane Pso ep3 hildeblue cane.png|Hildeblue's Cane|link=Hildeblue's Cane Pso ep3 plantain leaf.png|Plantain Leaf|link=Plantain Leaf Pso ep3 psycho wand.png|Psycho Wand|link=Psycho Wand (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 rabbit wand.png|Rabbit Wand|link=Rabbit Wand Pso ep3 rod.png|Rod|link=Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Pso_ep3_striker_chao.png|Striker of Chao|link=Striker of Chao Pso ep3 twin psychogun.png|Twin Psychogun|link=Twin Psychogun Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Rods